cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
TI-CSN2
A Gift From the Parents to the Basta--I Mean Kids Treaty Article I: That's My Xbox Man Both signatories agree that they are sovereign alliances and neither will take action against the other to compromise their sovereignty Article II: Just Because We're Related Doesn't Mean Abuse is Okay Neither signatory will declare war on the other, aid enemies of the other, and commit espionage against the other or any other action that can be considered aggression to the other signatory. If reparations become an issue, both signatories agree to pay the other 150% of the initial damages. Article III: You Hit One, You Hit a Giant Bulldozer that Will Run Your Kitten Over An attack against CSN is an attack against The Immortals and vice versa. As such if and when one signatory is attacked, the other signatory is obligated to provide military and economic support in order to uphold the virtues of mutual defense. Article IV: Optional Team Deathmatch When one signatory engages in any aggressive manner, the other signatory is strongly advised to assist the other but is not obligated to do so. Whatever decision is made by the other signatory must be respected by the aggressor. Article V: Let's Not Throw Each Other Under the Bus, Eh? The undersigned acknowledge that Articles III and IV will be rendered optional if one or more is brought to war by way of outside treaty. Article VI: Blood Brothers A member of CSN may have a full member mask on the Immortals forum and a member of The Immortals may have a full member mask on the CSN forum. Article VII: Parental Discretion is Advised The parents (CSN) recognize that their kids (The Immortals) have moved out of the house, but have not gone far, for they now are neighbors and have combined their yards to aid each other in fighting the stray cat menace that plagues their yards. CSN must mow both lawns during the summer and The Immortals must rake the leaves and shovel the snow in the fall and winter. Death to the Stray Cat Menace! Article VIII: Drop Yo Gatz In the case that either party feels it necessary to terminate this treaty, they should first inform the other signatory of their intention, and are required to wait 72 hours before termination to allow the signatories to discuss their problems and attempt to work out any differences. This document can be reinstated by mutual consent at any time during this period, and is in full effect until the period has been exhausted. Article IX: Mad Family Love Upon termination both parties agree to a two-week period of non-aggression toward one another. Article X: We Party Like its Hot All members of both undersigned alliances are obligated to enjoy the pleasures of beer and bacon (not necessarily at the same time), and will act as each others' wing man if a hot girl is to appear at a party. With this in mind, both undersigned alliances also agree that if the other is to drunk or obese from bacon and beer, the other must do whatever they can to pump their stomach with a bendy straw. Signed CSN The Black Watch, Head of State SpacingOutMan, Minister of Foreign Affairs Goose, Minister of Interior Grand Emperor Brian, Minister of Defense Lord Brendan, Director of Finance Warmech, Director of Recruitment Vyper, Director of Education The Immortals Emperor, Sarmatian Empire Category:Treaties Category:The Immortals Category:Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations